When a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has determined saturation and color gamut, an image to be displayed by the LCD can be processed by an existing method for enhancing colors of an image, wherein a red component, a green component, and a blue component in a Red Green Blue (RGB) color space of a pixel in the image can be adjusted, so as to enable the image after being processed to appear brighter.
The method for enhancing colors of an image in the prior art has the following disadvantages. At the outset, since the image is processed based on the RGB color space, the hue of the image will also be altered while the saturation thereof is being enhanced, thus causing the phenomenon of color shift. In addition, when the method for enhancing colors of an image in the prior art is used for processing the image in a portion having a relatively high saturation, the increasing amplitude of an approximately maximum saturation cannot be controlled, while the maximum saturation of the image, restricted by hardware, would not change. This would easily lead to the phenomenon of super-saturation in the portion having a relatively high saturation, thus forming color ribbons or patches.